My Hero Academia Untold: Draco Knight
by LordXG3
Summary: Before his son Izuku would become the hero known as The Fafnir Knight. There was the story of his father Hisashi: The Pro-Hero Draco Knight. Follow his journey from his beginnings to his ultimate fate that would change everything. The prequel companion of my main story: My Hero Academia Untold: The Fafnir Knight and part of the "Untold Universe"
1. A Fresh Start

Welcome back dear readers to the rebooted version of Draco Knight with a rebooted and updated _**Chapter I**_

 _ **Chapter II** _will release around the beginning of _**Arc II**_ in the rebooted story line.

That being said _**Draco Knight**_ will update only when we reach key points to the main story.

This story is not told in chronological order and therefore can jump at different points in Hisashi's life.

A lot of foreshadowing and certain special answers can be found here; answers that or may will not be directly answered in the main story but will explain so much about what the main story hides.

* * *

Any OC's unless specified is owned by me, but I could care less about them and allow anyone to use them in their own fan fics if they so wish. A.K.A (OC's be damned)

My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi,and Shueisha. Published and licensed by Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation. Please support the official release of this amazing series.

* * *

 _ **My Hero Academia Untold: Draco Knight**_

 _ **Chapter I: A Fresh Start**_

* * *

Hisashi and his family were happily sitting at dinner. Chatting the time away of the day's events, Hisashi couldn't complain of just how good he had it. Sure things could have been better especially his relationship with the man whom he owed so much to in life. As he motioned for another bite of his meal, the house phone suddenly begin to ring; Hisashi didn't pay it any mind until he heard the recorded voice message that would change everything.

 _ **Pro-Hero Draco Knight: Emergency Operational Status now going**_ _ **active.**_

 _ **Please head to your assigned rendezvous point no later than 2200 hours tomorrow night for further mission details.**_

 _ **Operational Class: OZ-Rank S **_

_**This is not a drill.**_

* * *

Hisashi looked at the mirror as he checked over every last detail of his plans with his sidekicks, while his good friend: Tsunagu Hakamata better known as the _Pro-Hero Best Jeanist_ , had just finished getting him outfitted in a finely made dark suit. It was a simple, yet elegant piece that consisted of single breast black jacket, white dress shirt, black pants and mirror shined black dress shoes that fitted him perfectly.

"You'll be fine cousin," Ryuko said reassuringly in an effort to try to steady his nerves as she helped fix his horribly made tie. It was almost ironic since she had been there as an intern to learn from him in the first place.

"Ww-what ifff-if s-heshe says no?" Hisashi managed to stuttered out with a light amount of sweat running down his face as another sidekick quickly dabbed the sweat away with a cloth to avoid it staining the white dress shirt collar.

It was a big day for Hisashi as it was the day that he had finally planned to ask his long time girlfriend of seven years: Inko Midoriya to marry him. Hisashi found this situation ironic, he could fight villains with horrible records, extremely deadly quirks, and had helped out several in disasters whether they be man-made or natural. He had easily been faced with the possibility of death on numerous occasions, yet it was this one simple question seemed to terrify him far more than anything he has ever encountered out in the field.

Hisashi loved Inko, even before they started dating Hisashi had found himself head over heels for lass in his first year at school. He had been over the moon when she agreed to be his girlfriend when he had asked her out during their second year at UA shortly after placing second place in that year's Sports Festival. Ever since then she had been with him from the lowest point of his career, joining his agency as his very first marketing manager when he couldn't hire anyone else because the salary he was offering was just too low.

Yet despite of this, she accepted the position and went as far as to decline several offers that had been available for her that would have left her far better off financially, all because she believed in him. Hisashi even to this day, despite now being in the top thirty in the Pro-Hero rankings still felt like he wasn't good enough for her, that he did not deserve her.

If anyone had know Hisashi when was as a young boy, no one would be able to blame him for thinking that way. He remembered several people in his life that had scoffed of the very idea that a former delinquent like himself could have ever become a Pro-hero. Few believed in him and even fewer believed that he would actually be able to accomplish his goal. Inko was one of those few who gave him a chance without question.

If Hisashi had to name a list of people who had been the biggest help in his career, he would be able to count them all on one hand with Inko being on the top spot. She had helped him study, kept him level and mostly importantly of all had helped keep his former ego in check, she had slowly helped break Hisashi out of the shell that coated from so much anger and sadness, into the happy outgoing man he was now today.

She had cheered for him during his bouts at every sport festival even before they started dating, helped him recover from his injuries during his internships and work studies. Finally when he actually went Pro she had even designed his personal emblem that he now wore proudly on his costume to this very day. To Hisashi, Inko was an angel in this world, an angel that saved a dragon from becoming a demon.

"You are all set to go my friend," Tsunagu said as he stood up his face covered behind his hero costume.

"Thank you Hakamata," Hisashi sighed out without stuttering seeing his former class representative's calming nature that helped the young man steady his own nerves.

"I will be sending you the bill for the suit later and look at the good news. I will even throw in a heartbreak discount if she declines," Tsunagu dryly joked, smirking from behind his denim face covering as he saw Hisashi's face go pale as he processed his words.

Several of the sidekicks present started laughing, knowing full well that Hisashi's fears where largely unfounded as it was widely shared inside joke among _ **The Drake's Den**_ marketing managers _-mostly the females-_ that Inko had basically been waiting for Hisashi to pop the question and at the rate it was going, some even suspected that it would be Inko who would be the one to propose before Hisashi could. It had even gotten to the point that several sidekicks had started a betting pool of who would actually pop the question first. Several members of the staff who had placed their bets on Hisashi were excited today at the chance for a possible pay out tonight, provided of course that he actually managed to ask Inko tonight and didn't end up chickening out.

"I'll be taking my leave then, best of luck to you my friend," Tsunagu said sincerely with a small cock of a bow as he began gathering the leftover materials from the outfitting and made his exit from Hisashi's office.

"Come on everyone let's give the boss some much needed room," Ryuko said with a wink, before having everyone else leave with knowing smirks, leaving their nervous employer by his desk to be left to his own devices. Once Hisashi was left alone to wait, he began to check over his pockets to make sure he had everything important. One of his marketing managers was going home soon and had offered to give Hisashi a lift since the restaurant was on his way home. Knowing the man's shift didn't end for about half an hour, Hisashi took the time to begin double checking that he had everything he needed for tonight.

' _Ring box-check,wallet-check,cellphone-check, flowers-check,'_ Hisashi started mentally checking while patting his various pockets.

He looked at the box that contained the ring and opened it to reveal the golden engagement ring that he had bought a few weeks prior, and while engagement rings would normally feature a diamond. Hisashi had opted to go with a trio of emeralds instead, as he felt that it would match much better with her stunning emerald eyes and dark forest hair. He placed the open box on the desk staring at it. The date wasn't for another forty minutes or so, but that only served to make Hisashi more nervous; he thought carefully on just how the big of a leap he was about to take in his life. His thoughts began swirling in his head.

 _'God...or gods...I don't care which...maybe I shouldn't start off like that...oh fuck...that was just completely backhanded of me wasn't it?.'_ Hisashi looked around his desk looking at all the pictures of his friends, family and staff. _  
_

_'Look I will admit to not being the most level terms with you guys up in the heavens. I mean seriously you pricks saddled me with my asshole parents and my prick of a brother...so would it really be too much to ask for a normal family life?'_ Hisashi's head slumped with thoughts of the cruelty of his childhood with said parents. _  
_

 _'It is really too much to ask for?'_ Hisashi repeated mentally before continuing, _' I've heard and seen plenty of people say that a simple woman like Inko isn't good enough for me, but they couldn't be further from the truth. I've had more than my fair share of drama that I've faced in my life and I...I just want that one person I know who will truly love me for me and that will let me love her back.'_ Hisashi relaxed on his office chair he continued his silent prayer.

 _'She isn't the fanciest, the smartest, nor does she have a quirk anyone would consider to be all that special, but to me, she is everything I want and so much more. She is special in her own unique way with all that she has done for me, standing by me when few others would, being there for me. So I pray you please...I can... I can just be with her? I can please finally have the family that I have always wanted but never knew I wanted until I knew I loved her? Please...is that too much to ask for?...If you do not listen...then to hell with all of you.'_

As Hisashi sat there as he finished his prayer;still deep in his thoughts as tears had slowly began welling up in his bright golden eyes as he knew that prayer wouldn't be heard by anyone in particular. His maternal cousins the Tatsuma family, had taken him in when things with his family had broke apart and while welcomed in their household, he always felt like they had kept him there more out of fear rather than out of familiar bonds.

Only Ryuko's father, his first cousin had actually supported him like a younger brother when he decided that he wanted to become a Pro-Hero. Hisashi truly never did think about having a family given how miserable and lonely his life had been for him growing up, thinking that he would most likely would ended up being just like All Might and remain single for his whole life.

It wasn't until Inko had come into his life and threw all of those original plans right out of the window, and boy did he thank her for doing so. All Might was that one type of person would could live and endure a life of enduring bachelorhood, not that there wasn't anything wrong with wanting to be single your whole life, but Hisashi like most people was flawed and even the most selfless of souls often desired something or other, for Hisashi it was a family.

 _'Maybe I should just pray to All Might.'_

Hisashi chuckled at the thought, All Might was probably the closest thing to a god in the world and the sheer amount of merchandise that filled his office and house could probably be enough to convince people to think he was the leader of a cult. At that thought Hisashi's began chuckling that slowly turned into hard laughter at the thought of himself being a **_'Head Priest of the Might cult'_**. Thankfully the ridiculous idea had at least helped him steady his frayed nerves as he continued his laughter.

"Hey Boss? You all ready? I've got Yusuke in the car ready to drive you to the restaurant and I got word that Midoriya is already there," Hisashi heard one of his sidekicks say from behind the door, making Hisashi stop laughing and shoot right up from his desk, knowing that Inko was already there made a wobbly smile form on the man's face.

 _'A gentleman cannot keeping a lady waiting.'_

He thought to him himself before slapping his face with his hands to psyche himself up;starting his walk to leave the agency, not realizing that he had accidentally left the box with the engagement ring on his desk forgotten.

* * *

A short ride later and a quick thank you to the driver later, as he made his exit out the car and in front of a very fancy looking restaurant with a French name that Hisashi couldn't even dare try to pronounce. This prompted Yusuke to only respond with a simple.

"Go and make her day boss!"

Before giving his employer a thumbs up and a big grin before driving away. Hisashi stood there for a moment, it was time. He knew Inko had made the reservation when he went up to the greeter.

"A table for two Midoriya party," Hisashi said to the man who quickly checked over the list.

"Ah yes, you are the second person in the party sir?" The man said looking up at Hisashi who nodded in response.

The greeter motioned for one of the waiters to escort Hisashi to the table that Inko was sitting as he walked up to her, Inko looked at him giving him that lovely smile that always made the hero's heart skip a beat.

 _'I could drop dead right now looking at that face and have no regrets.'  
_

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Inko, you look amazing," Hisashi said finding his courage along with his voice as he handed her the flowers while admiring her form fitting dark green sleeveless dress that she wore for the occasion.

"And you look very handsome in that suit...Ryuko fix that tie that for you?" Inko giggled knowing how hopeless Hisashi often was with suit ties.

"Yep, I had to look my best for you," Hisashi answered as he scratched the back of his head; laughing nervously.

 _'Come on Hisashi! Pull it together...it's just another date...only this one will decide your future...'_

As the two settled down and ordered, the date continued to go on swimmingly; Hisashi slowly becoming more and more confident as time progressed and just when he finally felt strong enough to finally pop the question; he suddenly felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket.

 _'Damn it please don't let it be the E-line...'_ Hisashi mentally pleaded the phone.

"Inko could you excuse me for one second please?" Hisashi silently asked while pulling out his phone. Inko looked at him with a bit of worry, but knew that it could be something urgent, such is the life of a Pro-Hero.

"It's fine. Go if you need to," Inko answered quietly with a face of understanding. It wouldn't have been the first time a date had been interrupted by an emergency call. Hisashi gratefully nodded as he made his way outside to answer the call in an effort to not be rude for the other restaurant patrons, but not before bumping into a man who rushed in desperately going inside the restaurant.

"Sorry about that! Guess I'm not the only one with a nervous date here...Go ahead Daigo."

 _"Oh thank god! Boss! The ring! You left it here!"_ He could hear the panicked voice of Daigo Urashima a long time friend who also served as the leading developer for his agency's support gear department.

Hisashi slowly felt his world collapse as the man's words began to process in his head.

 _'No...'  
_

Hisashi prayed it was a prank. Yeah that's right just prank to scare him. To keep him on his toes.

 _'Please...'_

Slowly Hisashi while his left hand still held the phone, he started searching his pockets with his right. When he realized that Daigo was telling the truth...he had left the ring in his office.

 _'Why...'_

They were almost done eating, his chance to ask was quickly disappearing.

"Is is possible you guys can make it here with it? Please," Hisashi asked desperately doing his best trying not to let tears come up.

 _'Keep it together man. Don't you dare cry right now.'_

 _"Not sure boss, there was a villain attack shortly after Yusuke dropped you off; nothing major, but the cops still have road roped off for now since he seemed to have given them the slip."_

Hisashi felt himself falling deeper into despair.

 _'Shit...'_

Finally with a sigh Hisashi answered with.

"Don't worry about...I'll try and figure something out."

 _"I'm sorry boss."_

"It's my own fault, Urashima, but thanks for letting me know at least I didn't flat out lose the ring."

Hisashi hung up and sighed heavily rubbing the front of his forehead trying to calm himself down; trying to think of a way to salvage the day.

' _Maybe I could convince Inko to join me in a late night theme park trip...it's still rather early and I could use it as an excuse to swing by my agency along the way!'_

Hope wasn't completely lost to Hisashi as a hero should be able to adjust to any situation for any mission, this is just a more personal one. Hisashi turned around to re-enter the restaurant; grinning as he now thought himself unstoppable.

 _ **CRASH**_

Hisashi could hear a shattering of plates from inside the restaurant; followed shortly by a loud shriek. Hisashi closed his eyes and took a very deep breath knowing luck was not going to be on his side to today.

 _'To hell with all of you up there.'  
_

Opening his eyes he stepped inside to see the man he had bumped into him earlier;injured and wearing some extremely worn out and ragged clothing. He had a knife and had taken the very waiter who had been serving him earlier hostage.

 _'I should have paid attention earlier; rookie mistake!'  
_

Slowly raising his hands Hisashi made himself known to the villain. He could see that Inko had wisely taken cover in a nearby booth.

"DON'T MOVE!" The man yelled out at Hisashi who instantly froze as not to make the man more nervous than he already was.

 _'He's using a weapon and doesn't have any obvious quirk, okay I need to be really careful here...okay what I do here?'  
_

"Okay! I'm not moving...can I do something to help you?" Hisashi said trying to calm the man down, hoping that he wouldn't have to fight inside this place; everything looked really expensive.

"Just shut it and let me think!" The man roared at him waving the knife around dangerously.

 _'Oh great...panicked, injured and desperate.. the worst trifecta.'_

"Okay okay, I get it...You're in deep, but I can help you out," Hisashi answered back calmly looking for an opening.

 _'I need to get the waiter free first. Damn it I'm not the best at defusing...'_

"I said shut it!" The man said now pointing the knife at Hisashi.

Inko however saw a chance and took it;focusing everything she could on the knife in the man's hand, she began to use her quirk and focused just enough force to pull the knife out from the man's hand.

"Damn it!" He roared as the knife flew from his hand; desperately trying to reach for it.

Hisashi seeing the opening that Inko had made for him; charged at the man grabbing his outstretched hand and arm, before suddenly pivoting and turning his body against the man freeing the waiter while managing to throwing his weight forward flipping the assailant overhead and onto the floor with a violent slam. Wasting no time, Hisashi's reflexes kicked in as he twisted the criminal's arm and pinning the man's back with his right knee.

"Can you breathe?" Hisashi roared out making sure he secured the man without trying to kill him.

"GET OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The man roared out whilst struggling to break free, his wild hair flaying and whipping about as he fought the hero's grip.

"Well can't argue with that one, but you are talking so I will be taking that as a _yes_."

"Is everyone okay? Relax I'm a Pro-Hero!" Hisashi yelled out to the restaurant to calm all of the patrons and restaurant staff. "Someone please contract the police and please exit restaurant in a calm and orderly manner."

"DAMN YOU, GET OFF!"

The man continued to yell as he continue to try and fight off Hisashi's iron hold.

Hisashi sighed;his suit was ruined from the attack with a large amount of dust, and stains from the food that once rested on the now flipped over tables coating him. At this point he just wanted today to be over already.

"THAT'S IT, I'M NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL!"

"Calm down yo-Oh shit!"

Hisashi suddenly let go and jump off as the man began to glow with a sickening sounds of pops and cracks filling the air.

 _'Oh this is gonna be good...'_

The man had transformed into a large wolf like creature that now towered over Hisashi.

"A werewolf quirk eh?" Hisashi said wide-eyed and off guard.

The wolfman laughed with a growl baring his long dirty yellow teeth.

"You're no match for me _"Hero"._ " He said before lunging at Hisashi

"SHIT!"

Inko was outside worried everyone moved to the other side of the street, when she saw the glow. She thought it was Hisashi transforming, but was shortly proven wrong the moment when Hisashi came crashing outside;thrown out of one of the large windows of the restaurant.

"HISASHI!" She cried.

"OW! DAMN IT THIS HURTS!" Hisashi yelled with wide eyes, getting up quickly while surprising a number of the onlookers. Hisashi suit's was raked with large claw marks, yet he barely seemed injured.

"GET BACK!"Hisashi ordered the crowd.

The wolfman appeared crouched by the broken window, wasting no time the Wolfman kept his assault focused on Hisashi who thankfully now had more room to maneuver the swiping and swinging of the lethal looking dirty claws that barely missing Hisashi by mere inches.

 _'I just need a quick second to shift myself damn it!'_

His moment finally came when the first round of police finally arrived, distracting the wolfman with the sirens and lights blaring.

 _'DAMN IT THIS SUIT IS EXPENSIVE!'_ Hisashi painfully thought with a small groan of annoyance; he was going to have to pay Tsunagu for the whole damn thing now.

The sudden flash of bright light from Hisashi attracted the Wolfman's attention, he turned only to realized that he was royally fucked. He had been under the impression that Hisashi was just another lesser ranked Pro; easy prey, no this wasn't going to be easy prey.

As the suit he was wearing was quickly torn off; unable to handle the strain of Hisahshi's body getting bigger, revealing shiny black scales that covered his body that shined like tempered steel, his arms and legs where longer and tense with muscle and sinew. His hands and feet now hardened with razor claws, his thick wavy hair stiffened.

His eyes were pitch black with golden irises piercing through him. Before him stood another beast, not just any kind of beast however, a king among beasts.

 _ **A Dragon.**_

"I am the Chivalrous Dragon Hero: Draco Knight!" Hisashi exclaimed standing tall and proud. Golden eyes briming with confidence and anger toward his foe. The Wolfman wanted to fight, but every instinct in his inner animal all told him one thing as he continued to stare down at those terrifying golden eyes.

 _ **RUN  
**_

The Wolfman paced slowly trying to find his courage and override every instinct, thinking he saw an opening the wolfman lunged again hoping to overwhelm Hisashi; using every bit of desperate strength he could muster against the Dragon Hero _._ Unfortunately for him the fight was over before he even knew what happened as Draco Knight had moved at such a speed; catching the Wolfman off guard as he was grabbed mid-jump and ended up getting slammed on his back. His head crashing against street; cracking upon impact. The last thing the villain could remember seeing before awaking up in a prison hospital hours later was a clawed fist heading toward his face followed by a sickening crunch sound as everything went dark.

Hisashi looked around seeing the police getting close to arrest the man. He backed off upon seeing a familiar face in the line-up of the police, the recently promoted Captain Kai Doumeki walking up to him pistol in hand. Kai a giant of man with wild black hair and onyx black eyes with a number of small scars that lined the right side of his face wearing a tactical vest over his summer uniform.

"Good to see you my boy," Kai said while motioning other officers to book the unconscious villain, while he helped Hisashi get up to get checked out by the medics. He was one of the few officers who had the physical strength to actually help Hisashi up in his heavier armored form.

"Wish I could say the same; today sucked," Hisashi groaned not looking forward to the hospital visit he knew was in for.

"How bad?" Kai asked with some amusement in his voice.

"I missed the chance to propose to Inko; could you believe I forgot the ring in my office? And now I ended up fighting that asshole on my day off," Hisashi began listing off, while motioning to the villain with his head.

Kai chuckled, remembering when he had proposed to his now wife Saya. -

"There there my boy. I'm sure Miss Midoriya will be there waiting for you, if you want I could have a squad car escort her out of here."

"That would be nice, since I doubt I could get her dropped off myself." Hisashi sighed out as Kai sat him down on a medical stretcher.

"Clear the way, you included," Kai ordered to the other officers, while also pointing at the EMTs and taking a number of steps back himself, knowing that Hisashi was about to cause a mess. Hisashi could feel numerous cuts and gashes on his body from before he transformed and had stretched them out, so the moment he shifted back to his normal form, he was going to be in danger of bleeding out.

He would preferred to wait and get healed before shifting back to normal, but he also knew that could carry the risk of him going unconscious while being shifted and that had its own share dangers. Preferring to risk his own life rather than the lives of others, he made the choice; grateful that Kai cleared the area to avoid the mess. Hisashi began to glow followed shortly by a quick flash as a sudden small cloud of blood seemed to burst out of Hisashi the shock rendering the man unconscious almost instantly as the EMTs began to scramble; getting to work on treating his injuries and getting him loaded into an ambulance.

Kai was worried for his long friend, but knew he was in good hands. He quickly started ordering the officers to being mopping up the scene, when he spotted a worried looking Inko.

"Miss Midoriya," He called out to the young woman while motioning with his hands to join him. Inko began walking to the barricade with a nervous looking expression on her face, before another officer suddenly moved in front of her to stop her from passing.

"Let her through!" Kai ordered to the officer, who was quickly startled and allowed Inko passage.

"Hello Lieutenant it's good to see you again," Inko said with a bow.

Kai laughed. "Actually it's Captain now."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" Inko suddenly squeaked with embarrassment remembering that Hisashi had informed her of the man's promotion, Kai however simply waved it off without issue.

"It's fine Miss Midoriya."

"How's Hisashi doing?" Inko turned to ask trying to look for him among the EMTs.

"He's being taken to Shizuoka General."

"He is okay?" She asked clearly worried.

"He'll be just fine Miss Midoriya. In fact, I can offer you a ride with me to go see him," Kai smiled warmly. Easing the young lady's mind, before remembering.

 _'He said he missed his chance to propose by leaving the ring in his office.'_

"Let me just make a quick radio dispatch, look over a quick report and we'll heading right now out Miss Midoriya."

* * *

It would be hours later when Hisashi woke up in an familiar hospital setting. The sharp smell of medical disinfectant filling his nose, his eye sight was blurred as his eyes tried to focus, only to be met by Inko who sat by his side, with a small smile gracing her worried face.

"You feeling better Hisashi?" She asked quietly.

Hisashi feeling cheesy responded with. "Damn heaven is real, if I have an angel like you waiting for me."

Inko was somewhere between wanting to laugh and cringe a bit, but in the end she simply settled for relief since Hisashi was trying to be humorous, which meant that he was indeed on the mend. Hisashi was starting to get the feeling back in his body. Mentally checking everything important with a sudden internal muscle twitch.

 _'Hands-check, legs-check, and finally..oh thank goodness can't start a family without that.'_

What surprised Hisashi however was the small hard feeling in his right hand, it was a small box like object as Hisashi felt it under his sheet; while Inko began speaking to him.

"Ryuko and Urashima stop by earlier leaving you a letter." Inko said pointing at the side table next to Hisashi's bed.

Hisashi turned his head to see where Inko was pointing and saw a small envelope on the table; he tried reaching for it, but when Inko noticed how much effort her boyfriend was using, she decided to grab it with her quirk and give it to him directly.

"Thank you sweetheart," Hisashi said giving her the biggest smile he could muster for her. He opened the letter and saw something that confirmed his suspicions.

 _'Thank you so much you two...'_

Hisashi wasn't sure if this was the right place, but if Inko would really be by his side through the very worst of it now uncommitted; then damn it he owed it to her.

"Inko honey?" Hisashi began turning to face at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Yes, Hisashi?"

"I'm sorry the way everything turned out today."

Inko smiled warmly.

"It's not like you asked for a villain attack to happen. Besides you were really cool fighting him as usual my knight."

Hisashi felt his face go red, she knew calling him that would always make him blush.

"And an extra thanks for the assist, I swear you should have gone Pro with me."

"But then I'd be your competition and you wouldn't have one the best marketing managers around," Inko answered back with a huff of pride that made Hisashi chuckle. She was right, the only reason his agency was able to get off the ground so quickly was thanks to her management. At that realization Hisashi suddenly went quiet.

He knew this was it. It was do or die now.

"Inko, about that. You've been by my side for so many years now...and I think there needs to a big change." Hisashi said firmly while his nerves already making him shake under his sheets. Inko looked at him noticing that change in tone; something telling her not to interrupt, hoping with baited breath that maybe that this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"From UA to when I went Pro. From that small flat that we used as my first agency and lived out of, to the nice two story and private office we now use." Hisashi felt his voice shake as he remembered fondly.

"From injuries to illness. You were always there for me, when few other ever where," Tears finally welling in his eyes. "I always kept asking myself...How or why? Or the most important of all, what did I do to deserve someone like you?" Tears had finally running down his cheeks. Inko had started crying herself half-way between his little speech.

"I kept on asking myself over and over again. And I would always come up with a blank, but still you found value in someone like me. Someone that so many blew off. You are everything to me, Inko Midoriya. I would have given everything to try and make this night as special as possible to ask perhaps the most important question of my life."

Hisashi with very bit of effort he could, he pulled the ring box from under the sheets and opened it revealing the ring to Inko.

"Will you please marry me?"

No words could the describe the joy either felt that moment, with only a motion Hisashi had his answer. Unable to speak from all the tears of joy running down her cheeks; she simply offered her hand to him nodding vigorously.

It was all Hisashi needed to take the ring and place it on her finger, with the embrace that followed as he felt her lips on his finally made Hisashi's heart feel at ease, he had gotten his answer and it was easily one the happiest moments of his life. After a few minutes the two broke apart both glowing with happiness that was now settling in finally Hisashi broke the warm silence between as he had one more question for his new fiancée.

"Inko, honey there one last thing I want to ask you."

"I'm listening," She said happily was she began mentally listing everyone she was about to call to tell them the good news.

"Can I take your last name please? I like the ring of _**Hisashi Midoriya**_ more over _**Inko Kasei**_."

Inko did look surprised at first, but knowing of Hisashi's past she could understand why he would rather leave that part of himself behind.

"Of course you can dear."

Hisashi began tearing up once again. His family name had been a specter of his past, one he could never detach himself from. Now he truly felt like this was the fresh start he so desperately wanted, Hisashi Kasei would disappear, replaced with Hisashi Midoriya with the hopes that the Kasei name would never haunt him again.

* * *

Author's commentary.

Hope the reboot to this story is enjoyable to new and old readers alike as well.

This is the first chapter with my new writing style without a beta reader.

Let me know how I did!

-X


	2. Legacies

Any OC's unless specified is owned by me, but could care less about them and allow anyone to use them in their own fan fics if they so wish. AKA (OC's be damned)

My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi,and Shueisha. Published and licensed by Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation. Please support the official release of this amazing series.

* * *

 _ **My Hero Academia Untold: Draco Knight**_

 _ **Chapter II: Legacies  
**_

* * *

Hisashi sat there drying his tears as best as he could. It had become a ritual him for ever since the incident six years ago; if he was to go on a mission with a high risk of death, he would write a letter that he would never end up sending. It had to be letter because he was still too cowardly to say it in person. To apologize to the man he had owed so much to; the man he had wronged.

"Honey I have your overnight bag ready," He heard Inko call out to him from behind his office door.

"Thank you, Inko, I'll...I'll be out in just a second," Hisashi answered back as he bundled the letter into an envelope, sealing it with a classic wax stamp seal, a gift from the very man this letter was meant for.

"Maybe this time, when the job is done...I'll try to my best to beg for his forgiveness again."

* * *

" _Any luck finding him?"_ Asked the worried voice of Ryuuji Tatsuma over the phone.

"No sir, however we are looking everywhere for him. I think I may have an inkling were he might be at, but I'm not at the site yet. I'll let you know the moment we find something," Kai answered the worried man.

He heard Ryuuji sigh with frustration, Hisashi had been missing for a few hours now.

 _"Well thank you Officer Doumeki please keep me posted when you have an update."_

"I will sir," Kai responded firmly before hanging up his cellphone and looking at the display for the time on the screen.

 **5:48pm**

"Hisashi went missing from school shortly after the lunch period, nearly six hours ago." Kai said to himself thinking hard. He was also worried sick over the young thirteen-year old boy, he had received the call that he went missing after some type of altercation at his school only about an hour ago; near the end of his shift. He may have been off the clock, but that didn't stop him from doing his job.

He pulled up a map on his phone; marking the boy's middle school and estimated the perimeter that he suspected Hisashi could have ran during that time. He wasn't worried about the boy being kidnapped, hell if someone had tried to do that, he would almost feel sorry for the possible kidnappers.

No Hisashi was running away again, it wasn't the first time and yet Kai hoped this would be the last time.

He looked at the map closely studying every bit of it, including the spots where Hisashi had last been found all the various times. He had served as a detective for a brief while in his law enforcement career, but found that he preferred working on the beat and staying on the streets as a beat cop instead. Not that he didn't find detective work enjoyable, but he was a beat cop through and through.

"Bingo," He said to himself as he finally found the pattern from the last few times he had run away. "Ah...that makes sense...I don't believe Mr. Tatsuma had ever taken him there."

Kai sighed sadly, he was in for at least a good hour drive; shorter if he booked it with his sirens on, but he couldn't find it in himself to abuse his powers like that. Kai looked at the setting sun as he stood next to his squad car wondering if he had guessed correctly, he would find out soon enough when he got there. Kai had placed his phone in his car's stand with the map displayed as he settled inside the car turning the key and bringing the car to life; making sure the coordinates were set correctly before leaving.

He could have simply called for another on-duty unit to check it for him, but it was only a guess for him and he didn't want to possibly waste time on a possible dead end. He knew other officers who were on the clock were still searching for him; not to mention it would still be too soon to call them off in case he was wrong. Kai decided to look for the boy as he personally felt responsible for the lad after meeting him a few years ago on that cold rainy night.

* * *

When Kai pulled up on the grounds an old temple the final streaks of dusk were fading as the night had begun with no moon in the black inky night.

He parked his car nearby the entrance, and pulled out a large heavy duty flashlight from the glove-compartment. He exited the car, the chill winter air not bothering him in the slightest thanks in part to his winter coat and the second was due to his drive; his need to find the boy. He turned on the flashlight, a beam of light appeared piercing the darkness as it lit his path across the temple grounds. There was a peaceful silence in the temple grounds save for his footsteps and the occasional lightly breeze that would rattle the branches of the leafless sakura trees.

The powerful beam of light made the shadows of said Sakura trees come to life as their branches danced to the rhythm of the breeze. Kai had been in raids alongside Pro-Heroes in the cover of night, he knew the shadows could hide many things, and yet Kai also knew from experience that some of the greatest hiding spots was almost always in plain sight.

As he passed from the temple grounds and entered into the hallowed temple graveyard. Upon passing the threshold of the graveyard Kai stopped moving as he perked up his ears in the hopes to hear for a sign of Hisashi. Kai didn't want to called out for the boy, in case he ran spooked by the noise, as well as to keep the silent peace in respect for the dead resting here.

After a moment or two he heard it; faint raspy breathing. Kai began to walk slowly; stopping every few steps to try and listen for the source of the noise. It was only minutes later when Kai had finally found him as his flashlight revealed Hisashi Kasei curled up against a small stone grave, violently shivering, by looks of his face which was covered in cuts and bruises; he had been crying.

"Kasei!" Kai said picking up the pace upon seeing the boy, relieved to have found him. Upon hearing his family name, Hisashi meekly look up at the large policeman coming up to him.

"Go away!" Hisashi rasped out, not wanting to be seen like this, especially not by one the few people he actually respected.

"No, I will not Kasei," Kai answered the boy as he quickly took off his coat; knowing the boy could possibly get ill if he remained in these conditions.

"Fuck off! I want to be left alone!" Hisashi roared out, quickly sitting up trying to knock the coat from Kai's hands,the boy instantly regretted his actions, but refused to cooperate.

"I know you want to be left alone Kasei, but it's not what you need!" Kai spoke up, as he backed off give the boy a bit of space. He knew that the only way the headstrong boy would cooperate was if he believed it would be on his terms.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO KNOW WHAT I NEED?!" Hisashi cried out as fresh tears began running down his face. "NO ONE EVER LISTENS ME! I ONLY KEEP GETTING JUDGED BEFORE I EVER GET A CHANCE TO GET A WORD IN!"

"Then how about now?" Kai asked calmly, "I am here and my ears are open, I won't make you leave and I will not force you."

Hisashi glared at the man, who had slowly moved to sit down on the grounds graveyard across from him.

"Before I hear you out, all I ask and _only if_ you want, that you please put this on; otherwise I'm afraid you might catch your death," Kai requested gently as he held his coat in front of him.

Hisashi who still wary of the policeman, but given their shared history gave in to the man's request all while he kept a stoic face accepting the coat and putting it on never admitting just how much the cold had been bothering him as he wrapped the warm coat around him.

After wrapping himself in the coat that was far too large for him, Hisashi looked down at the man before settling down on the cold ground himself.

"May I asked what happened at school today?" Kai asked trying to phrase it in a neutral tone, Hisashi look away for a moment refusing to answer as he decided on asking his own question instead.

"What were you told?"

Kai was secretly pleased, he was at least opening up, that was a good start.

"I was told that there was an altercation involving you at school, but I wasn't given the exact details." It was a partial lie, he was told that Hisashi had assaulted another student, but he also knew this may not be completely accurate. Hisashi gave him a questioning glare. Kai knew the boy wasn't foolish, and added. "I know from experience that there are always two sides to a story. I want to know your side before I make any judgment calls."

Hisashi seemed sightly pleased with the answer, and started speaking. "I got into a fight...did they tell you that?"

Kai nodded, but remained silent.

"But I didn't start it...they were picking on one of my quirkless classmates!" Hisashi said angrily, "I just wanted to stop them and yet when the teachers stopped us, no one sided with me!...The three of the assholes ganged up saying I was the one who started it! Even the kid they were beating up didn't say anything!"

Kai closed his eyes...that was an all to familiar feeling as he was himself quirkless, sure in his generation it was far more common, but it had also started to become increasingly rare. Most quirkless folks simply learned to try be as less of a bother, even if they were assaulted. Rarely testifying, hoping not the rock the boat that society as established for them, especially since career and work opportunities were becoming increasingly more difficult to come by, especially if they went against candidates with quirks that gave them an edge.

After all, who would a medical school choose with limited seating? Students with perfectly matched top grades could be screwed out of a selection for someone with less credentials, but was fortunate to be born with a healing quirk that could restore patients back to health without any tools or medication, something that a quirkless person could never do. That wasn't even the worst case, tales of workplace harassment and extortion that the quirkless can go through out of fear of losing their jobs since their disadvantages were common knowledge, was often whispered about by the general public.

Kai wished that there could be others who would help the quirkless plight, be they heroes, or the government. All Might was one of the few heroes who spoke about issue often, only it wasn't often pressed hard enough by the media. And yet here was this boy whom many had dubbed a _delinquent_ for years due to his familial legacy and yet here he was having stood up for a quirkless classmate.

"Officially Mr. Kasei I cannot condone your actions," Kai answered, gaining an outraged look from Hisashi, but before the boy could retort Kai interrupted with.

"Off the record however Mr. Kasei. I want to thank you," Kai quickly added as he gave the boy a small, but genuine smile. "I know from firsthand experience, what it is like to be in your shoes. The only difference and it is a big difference is that, unlike me. You have a quirk...and yet you defended a quirkless stranger. I please ask that you forgive the boy that you helped for not speaking up in your defense. I suspect he was simply scared, not of you mind, but of the possible repercussion from others. If you however continued to defend him and others like him, I'm sure he will someday come around to you."

Hisashi's face quickly changed around before settling into an immature pout. No matter how mature Hisashi could act at times, he was still a young boy with a lot to learn.

"You acted like a hero."

Hisashi froze, Kai was one of the few people that knew Hisashi wanted to become a Pro-Hero, and even from that list was one of the few who actually supported and encouraged him. Hisashi looked back at the grave that he sat in front of at the legacy he had been left with alone in the world.

"I'm no hero...no matter how hard I try...UA would never me take now." Hisashi said sadly, he knew because of his personal record and the legacy he was apart of getting into one of the Top hero schools would be almost impossible without support for people like him; someone with a record. He would need a character witness who wasn't related by blood, so his cousin Ryuuji was out of the question, and he knew his teachers wouldn't want to place their reputation on a well known "delinquent" even if his grades were really good.

Kai knew this fact as well, however he wasn't convinced it was really over for the lad; not if there was anything he could do about it.

"Ah yes, Mr. Tatsuma informed of your little conundrum," Kai answered with a sagely nod. "You are in need of a character witness for your UA interview next year correct?"

Hisashi nodded his golden eyes looking defeated before hiding under his dark messy hair.

"Tell you what then, I can serve as your witness, I think even a beat cop like me as enough pull to convince them to give you a chance."

Hisashi's eyes opened wide.

"Wait hold on! I don't want your pity!" He began saying.

"Who says I'm giving you my pity Mr. Kasei?" Kai interrupted turning the tables and taking charge of the conversation.

"Wha.."

"You didn't let me finish. I could serve as your character witness...only however! _If_ you decide to meet certain conditions I lay out for you, call it payment for my help."

Hisashi sat there silent, he didn't know how to answer.

"They should be very easy, first: Keep your grades up, you're smart Mr. Kasei don't let that intelligence go to waste. Second: you will no longer run away from home, if you need space at least inform your cousin that you plan to return and you will return home before curfew mind you sir. Third: zpeak with that quirkless boy and hear him out, hear his side of the story and who knows? You never know when you'll find a diamond in the rough that can be a game changer in your life . And finally Four: counseling, I know a number of people you can speak to freely Hisashi, who can help you in a ways I cannot, for I'm afraid that even if you make it to UA, that temper of yours could be your downfall."

"I know you wish to be a great hero like All Might correct?" Kai added as he stood up and offered a hand to Hisashi.

Hisashi hesitated to take the hand that reached out for him. A hand that offered a chance that seemed too good to be true.

"All Might is that great pillar that serves everyone with a smile, his anger is reserved only for the scum who deserve it. I know those bullies at school seem like the worst, but fighting them in school won't always be the best solution, some of the greatest shakes up in society come from those extraordinary individuals who serve as a model for all. After all I think personally think that a so called _delinquent_ like yourself would love the chance to show everyone up and become a pro."

Hisashi looked at the man, he was no All Might, no famous Pro-Hero. He was just a quirkless beat cop, but Hisashi could feel a spark somewhere in his heart and mind as he processed those words. Hisashi hated to admit it, but the man was right, fuck the ones who didn't believe in him.

He would show them all, if he was an ugly piece of iron ore now, then he simply needed to be refined, forged, beaten with the hammer called life, at the smithy called UA. And it started with the miner who found this piece of ugly iron ore five years ago on that cold rainy night.

Hisashi simply nodded and finally accepted Kai's hand and his offer. Kai motioned Hisashi to begin following him as he did however, he looked back at the grave that Hisashi had sat by, the flashlight revealing the name on the grave.

* * *

 _ **\+ E**_

 _ **Keiko Kasei**_

 _ **D.O.B 174 Q.E. – D.O.D 207 Q.E**_

* * *

Kai frowned as he saw the compass marker above the name of Hisashi's mother, as one of the officers who oversaw the investigation when her charred remains were found last year. He knew that marking all too well as the legacy behind it continued to stain her youngest son to this day.

Kai was still on the lookout for word on Hisashi's father Suzaku and his elder brother Hotori as both were considered suspects in her death. Kai looked away from the grave as he remembered the day last year when he personally broke the news to Hisashi. The boy deserved better than what life had dealt him with. As Kai pulled out his phone to both call off the search for Hisashi and to contact his cousin Ryuuji when he heard a noise that caught him off guard.

 _ **Growl.**_

Kai grinned as he saw Hisashi pretend that his stomach didn't just growl right now, given how long Hisashi had been gone, it was no surprise that he would be starving right now.

"Once I get these calls done, we'll stop by a small place I saw along the way here...I'm actually getting hungry myself." Kai spoke up.

"I'm not hungry." Hisashi snapped back.

"I never said you were Kasei, but if you were I wouldn't mind covering dinner, the place did serve Katsudon." Kai retorted, struggling not to laugh as he saw Hisashi react to the word Katsudon; his favorite dish.

Hisashi merely muttered to himself as they reached Kai's squad car. It was a quite a drive until he got home...he was in it for an earful from both his cousin and cousin-in-law; his legal guardians. As the car came to life Hisashi looked the cop who has been helping him out all these years. Hisashi didn't know why this was the case, why this guy cared so much if he didn't get anything out it. Hell the guy just spent his whole afternoon off-duty after his shift to look for him. Hisashi knew that if he really wanted to be a Pro, he needed to shape up. It was easier said than done, but life hadn't thrown him a bone or given him any lemons beside his quirk.

He needed sugar to make some goddamn lemonade, so he had to be prepared to work for it. Tomorrow was a brand new day...the day of a brand new Hisashi.

* * *

Hisashi was still deep asleep the next morning when the alarm on his phone rang out. After three repeated cases of Hisashi hitting the snooze button; his ever faithful _-if sometimes-_ annoying back-up plan arrived slipping into his room with a wide excited smile on her face plastered on her face.

"Sashi! Sashi! Wake up Sashi!" The young blonde chirped out as she began hopping around her cousin's bed in the efforts to awaken him from his deep slumber.

"Ugh...Ryuko...let me sleep just a few more minutes." The dark haired boy groaned out sleepily, making the young lass pout with some annoyance that Hisashi wasn't waking up to get ready for school. She stopped her hopping as she began thinking on what she could do to wake him; the answer coming to her fairly quickly, since she was still getting trying to used to her quirk and this seemed like a perfect time to practice. With a mischievous grin forming on the the young girl face, she began to glow as she body began to warp and change; turning into a small bronze colored dragon with small wings that were only strong enough to keep her airborne for a few seconds at best.

Yet those couple of seconds was all she needed to make her made her way up a small wardrobe that stood next to Hisashi's bed. Once she was on top, Ryuko began to measured her jump aiming for the pile of blankets on the bed below. Once she felt confident leaped with a squeak.

"Sashi!"

"GAH!"

Hisashi shrieked from both the surprise and sudden pain he felt as his cousin's shifted weight land on him, her giggling not helping with his mood. He quickly sat up as his body flashed shifting into his own draonic form as he made a grab for his baby cousin turned dragon. Ryuko squealed in surprise by Hisashi's quick recovery when she suddenly felt herself caught in Hisashi's hands. She struggled to break herself free as Hisashi rose out of his bed holding his cousin in a grip tight enough for her to prevent her from breaking free from his grasp, but not tight enough to hurt her.

He also kept her at length from his body to avoid her tail that was whipping around; which while small could easily knock the wind out of him if given the chance.

"Ryuko..." The boy groaned out in annoyance as the girl turned dragon stopped struggling her body going limp with her tail and wings drooped knowing that struggling now would be futile. "What I have I said about waking me up like this?"

Ryuko still in dragon form innocently tilted her head. "Not too?"

 _'No...don't you dare.'_ Hisashi's eyes narrowed, knowing that Ryuko was actually really good at manipulating people with her innocent act.

"Yes...not too...because it hurts." Hisashi sighed out, Ryuko did end up looking a bit guilty, before doing a strange chirping sound that reminding him of a bird call.

"Mama made breakfast Sashi," She said before sticking her tongue out with excitement of a tasty breakfast. Hisashi sighed giving up as unable to resist his adorable cousin, he kissed her forehead before dropping Ryuko at the foot of his bed, climbing out as he did.

"Yeah yeah I'll be down in a second, just let me get changed," Hisashi answered her with a deep yawn.

"Kay!" Ryuko said cheerfully before scurrying away out of Hisashi's room still in dragon form. Hisashi looked out the window of his small rather barren room seeing the sun of a brand new day. It was the day a brand new Hisashi was supposed to start as well.

* * *

The day continued with little incident save a scolding he received from his cousin and homeroom teacher, not that he wasn't expecting it. During lunch at school he searched high and low for that boy from yesterday, aiming to keep his promise to Kai. He spotted the thin boy with reedy blue hair and thick coke-bottle glasses, he made many of his fellow students turn their heads toward the two when he suddenly sat down with him.

Both boys had often sat alone as neither had friends; Hisashi due to his reputation as the school's resident delinquent and the boy for being openly quirkless. The blue haired boy looked at Hisashi with a mixture of fear and confusion worried that Hisashi was here to pick on him now. Hisashi however simply sat there eating quietly; unsure how to break the ice with the nervous boy without sounding like an asshole. The poor kid was clearly already shitting himself as he kept opening and closing his mouth as if he was ready to speak, but was also trying to think very carefully of what he was going to say, when Hisashi noticed something that caught his eye. The boy was carrying a notebook filled with what looked like really complex math, as well as interesting drawings; design schematics?

"What's that you got there?" Hisashi asked the boy pointing at the notebook. The boy looked at the notebook before grabbing it and holding it tightly as if he was now fearing that Hisashi would take it away from him.

"I-itit-its nothing!" The boy managed to croak out. Hisashi frowned just how badly was this kid getting it?

"Relax man, I'm not here to bully you or anything. I'm just asking." Hisashi said calmly, making the boy even more puzzled.

"Why?" He questioned, sure Hisashi never bullied him and even helped him yesterday, but he also knew of Hisashi's reputation as the _ **Black Devil**_ of their school.

"They looked interesting...I'm don't know shit about coding or design other than it looks hard as hell, but some of the drawings there looked really cool," Hisashi answered honestly. The boy looked at Hisashi carefully before handing the notebook which Hisashi accepted carefully.

Hisashi found himself blown away at what he found in the notebook. It had proven way deeper than just simple design schematics, it also feature interesting theories of using technology with quirks, from what little Hisashi was able to summarize as he skimmed through the pages filled with jargon, complex equations, and well made drawings, it looked like he was trying to develop new tech that was meant to be combined with quirks, rather than traditional support gear, that either complimented or managed quirks.

There was even stuff that theorized using VAR gear, if even half of the kid wrote down as true, then his guy would be a world class genius.

"This is...actually pretty cool." Hisashi said stunned at what he was looking at as he continued to flip through the pages; if the little guy had access to the resources, plus training there was no doubt he would go places. The boy's attitude completely changed at this reaction, as he suddenly beamed at the praise he was getting.

"You really think so?" He asked, no one had ever shown him praise like this save for his parents.

"I'm no expert, but this looks like some really kick-ass support gear...and more." Hisashi added as he closed the notebook.

"Well that is kind of what I always liked, I like technology and I like that even now that even quirkless people like me can still corner one area of the job market that few quirks would able to take away from us." The boy said bitterly.

Hisashi couldn't help but flinch at the boy's tone.

"Yeah...you're right." Hisashi answered making the boy do a double take. "You don't need a quirk to be a support gear designer, you just need to have the brains and the skills and it looks like you got the former in spades at least."

"Believe it or not I want to be a Pro-Hero, and if these designs are anything to go by, I know I could use a kick-ass support gear technician, but...he would have to get into UA like I'm planning to, could you be that person?" Hisashi added with a sly tone, Kai was right about finding a diamond in the rough. With the right training, this kid could be one hell of a designer if even a quarter of the gear he was working on could be made.

"U-u-ua-UA?!" The boy stuttered out.

"Fuck yeah UA! It's the best there is right? Best pros, best marketing teams, best support teams, they all comes from the best and that's UA."

"But there's no way I can make it to UA!"

"Horseshit! Look at this stuff man!" Hisashi reasoned pointing at all the different diagrams and schematics. "You can show up the pricks from yesterday! Becoming a tech genius that pro-heroes themselves would be fighting to recruit you!"

The boy looked at Hisashi with awe. He had thought about enrolling to several of the smaller hero school support courses, or even the exclusive support courses, but all the best scouts tend to recruit from one place above all others. UA.

"You think I can make it?" The boy asked.

"Yeah...you're not the only one who'll have to fight hard to make it. With my rep, I need to work extra hard to make it in now. So we're kind of in the same boat if you do decide to come to UA, if I can make it so can you." Hisashi finished up with a huff, not exactly knowing where this sudden bravado was coming from, but he was going to roll with it.

"Umm thanks!?" The boy said with a rare smile and red face, he wasn't expecting the supposed _**Black Devil**_ to actually be kind of a nice guy when he also remembered what he did to him yesterday or more accurately didn't do. "Umm...Kasei right?"

Hisashi looked at the boy with questioning expression. "Yeah?"

"Umm...sorry about yesterday...I was kind of scared of getting on anyone's bad side...at least more so than usual, but I realized that I kind of left you high and dry...so yeah I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, we cool...I kind of...learned something really useful from that experience to be honest. So fuck it, it's just call it water under the bridge alright ummm?" Hisashi only just realized that he didn't he know the boy's name, Hisashi needed no introductions thanks to his reputation, the boy seemingly realized what was going on and decided to fill in the blank for Hisashi.

"Urashima...Daigo Urashima." The boy now known as Daigo said.

"Alright then Urashima, let's get started on getting to UA a delinquent bastard and quirkless genius." Hisashi said with a grin holding out his hand. Daigo looked at him for one more moment, unsure what he was signing himself up for, but Hisashi seemed genuine in what appeared to be an offer of friendship. Daigo took his hand and shook it, little did either know just how far this friendship would extend even when after one would meet his untimely end.

* * *

 **Author's commentary**

I'm willing to bet a bunch more questions just opened up for those of you who keep up with the main story line. But I think I may have given you just how far Kai came as a character from a young man to an embittered older gentleman that you know him better as.

As well as more angry and spiteful Hisashi with tiny hints of what Hisashi escaped from and how this will tie into the main story line. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

Seeya for the next upload on 6/10/2019

As always with lots of love.

 _ **-X**_


	3. Cursed Blood

A quick reminder my dear readers that Draco Knight only updates when we reach key points in the main story.

* * *

Any OC's unless specified is owned by me, but could care less about them and allow anyone to use them in their own fan fics if they so wish. AKA (OC's be damned)

My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi,and Shueisha. Published and licensed by Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation. Please support the official release of this amazing series.

* * *

 _ **My Hero Academia Untold: Draco Knight**_

 _ **Chapter III: Cursed Blood**_

* * *

Inko watched as Hisashi entered Izuku's bedroom to say his good-byes to his peacefully sleeping son, knowing the mission could take days even weeks before he would come home. When he was finished she knew it was time for her to say her own good-byes.

"You got everything set honey?" Inko asked while fidgeting with the letter slightly. Hisashi looked at he with a somber look in his face before hugging her, to feel her and her warmth. Once he had his fill, he answered while not letting go of her.

"The letter was the last thing I need to do, everything else is set."

Inko wrapped her arms around her husband, while still feeling the letter in her hands.

"Hisashi, about these letters...I know that it's hard for you to talk about...but don't you think it's time for you face him?"

She felt Hisashi's grip on her stiffen, but Inko simply began to rub his back to try and loosen his tension.

"I don't know what happened that night all those years ago, and something has always told me that I would know one day, but only with your permission, because that is how much I trust and love you. Hisashi but you also know that I have always thought that you tend be too hard on yourself."

Hisashi didn't answer as his body started to shake, his breathing became more ragged and rough.

"You've been like so much like a son to him, and I know you still love the man like if was your own father, if your bond was really that strong then surely he could find it in his heart to forgive you right? No matter what you did to him right?"

She felt her shoulder getting damp as Hisashi had silently started crying.

"I-i-i don't deserve it...Inko...what I did...to him and to Saya. To the two that I wished I could have had as my own parents...for everything they did for me, only to cause them so much pain that they didn't deserve. I think...I'm more afraid of being forgiven too easily...like Karma will only punish me harder, and that I still need to suffer."

"That's enough of that," Inko snapped quietly tightening her around the man. "Hisashi you are _**no longer a Kasei, you're a Midoriya now**_ remember? It was Hisashi Kasei who was the one who always needed to go the extra mile to make up for his past, _ **a past he had no control over, but did his best anyway.**_ You have been Hisashi Midoriya for the last ten years. And the first step for a Midoriya to correct their mistakes is by apologizing and atoning, and knowing when to forgive when we have been wronged."

She felt Hisashi's grip slack, so Inko tightened hers even harder.

"When you took my name, I swore that I would shoulder your burdens like you have done for me. So when you come back, let me share this burden with you, so we can go to him. And atone together, to regain the whole family you felt that you have wronged. It takes courage, I know, but I also know that you have the courage in you. Oh my hero, my knight. Let me share what little courage I have too and mend what we can together."

Hisashi chuckled as he wiped away the tears on his face. "Have I ever told you just how amazing you are Inko? I think...yes...you're right...soon as this mission is done...I'll burn this last letter and go to him...to finally say everything, I've wanted to say to him."

Inko sighed in relief as she felt Hisashi tension dropping and his warmth returning in his grip. Seven years was enough, to allow for the guilt and grief to settle, now it was the time for him to let it go.

She looked at the letter and the name of the person it was addressed.

 _ **To Section Chief Kai Doumeki.**_

* * *

"Thank you so much for the food Mrs. Doumeki," Hisashi said happily after sampling some of the large breakfast that was placed in front of him. Sitting across from him was a smiling beautiful middle-aged woman with bright lavender hair and large brown eyes wearing a simple flowing white dress that made it easier for her to walk around with the swell of her pregnant belly.

"There is plenty more if you want Hisashi," Saya said warmly after taking a sip of her tea, as she watched the young man begin packing away breakfast like no tomorrow. "After all Kai just makes way far too much for me to eat it all!" She exclaimed in a joking manner as she looked at the small breakfast table that was almost full to brim with western classics.

Hisashi laughed knowing that Saya's quirk which gave her passive super strength tended to make her metabolism run like that of a shrew, she could probably eat the whole table and still go another round without getting close to full.

"That's a lie and you know it honey!" The two heard a voice say from the kitchen, making Saya giggle as the man himself appeared after having to kick open the door; wearing a large hot pink apron over his uniform as he carried his own tray with his own personalized breakfast on it, which was significantly lighter than what the two quirk users were currently eating.

"Oh boo, you couldn't just let me have the illusion of not being able to down a whole buffet?" Saya with an exaggerated pout.

"I'm afraid you broke that illusion on your own three months ago my dear," Kai answered with a playful smirk as he set his tray down to begin eating, while Hisashi was now struggling to not break down with laughter, remembering the buffet they went had gone to in celebration of Saya's pregnancy. Needless to say they were no longer allowed to go back anytime soon, which was honestly was fine for Saya, who found home cooking to be better anyway.

"Fair enough," Saya said as she started to dig into her food. As the trio ran through enough food to make a small restaurant nervous, Kai knew it was almost time for him to leave for the station and start his shift and began checking over his wife before leaving.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Kai asked concerned, Hisashi knew that the man had become far more attentive to his wife's well being ever since they got the good news; enough that it almost bordered on paranoia, but given how hard the two had tried to become pregnant, Hisashi couldn't blame the man for being far more concerned than usual.

"I'll be fine, besides I'll have Hisashi with me for most of the visit, unless he plans a surprise rendezvous with Inko like last time." She japed at the poor boy's expense.

"It was coincidence, I swear!" Hisashi pleaded in his defense trying to his face with hands, making Kai chuckle. "How was I suppose to know that her friend Takeyama was interning at the clinic?"

"She is her best friend Hisashi, surely you should know about your future wife's best friends." Saya continued to tease to a an increasingly red face boy, who looked at Kai for support.

"Sorry my boy, I had to learn that lesson the hard way as well." Kai said giving the lad a small shrug, before taking another bite of his food resisting the urge to grin.

"But she's crazy! I swear it was like lasers would come out of her eyes the first time I met her!" Hisashi exclaimed remembering the lethal stare of Mitsuki Takeyama, when Inko had introduced her to him. "And she almost never calls anyone by name, instead she keeps making up a bunch insulting nicknames for everyone."

Saya began laughing uncontrollably as she remembered the hot headed blonde at the fertility clinic who ended up addressing Hisashi as _Fuck boy._

"Oh goodness, I needed that laugh," Saya said as she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. "Is she still interning there?"

"Oh god no! I think she started doing more fashion related stuff after she complained about the place," Hisashi answered her with some relief on his face, remembering Mitsuki's rant about eggs or something that Hisashi honestly didn't give two shits about to remember.

"Well that enough assurances for now, I'll see you after work dear." Kai said kissing his wife's forehead and rubbing her belly a bit. The scene made Hisashi look away as not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"Thanks for the help Hisashi, I'm think about going range to practice shooting next week, feel like joining me again?" Kai said patting the young man's back, before removing the pink apron off his person.

"You know that I suck at shooting Da-umm...Doumeki." Hisashi quickly corrected himself with a cough, thankfully Kai didn't seem to notice what Hisashi had almost said.

"It's simply because you don't practice enough with me my boy! Shooting is a great mental exercise that hones focus, discipline and it's fun."

"I'll check my schedule..."Hisashi answered with a defeated sigh, knowing he really couldn't say no to the guy. Kai smiled as grabbed his bag and left out the door.

"We should get going too Hisashi, I don't want to hold you up all day, let just use the restroom for a moment," Saya said getting up from the table.

"No problem, I'm not really doing much of anything today anyway." Hisashi answered as he proceeded to gather the plates from the breakfast table.

"Oh Hisashi you don't have to do that!" Saya said slightly concerned to have her guest do her side of the chores today.

"It's no problem Mrs. Doumeki, I'm more than happy to do so for you," Hisashi promptly answered with no hint of a lie from his face.

"Well then thank you." She said gratefully before making her way to the restroom.

* * *

Hisashi walked slightly embarrassed as Saya insisted on having Hisashi walk next to her; wrapping herself around his arm. It was a warm summer day in the streets of Hosu, not too hot, and just right to have the most fun in the sun.

"It's not everyday, I have a handsome young gentleman escorting me around, though I'm afraid that Kai would still have you beat!" She would say to Hisashi's weak protests, it wasn't the first time she had teased Hisashi like a mother does to a son.

They were simply going to the clinic to check-up on the baby, given Saya's quirk, the Doumekis wanted to be extra careful that both Saya's and the baby's health would be just fine, and Hisashi was more than happy to volunteer to help her around while he was still on summer break. It was a welcomed change of pace, not having his cousin's wife be on his case 24/7, every time he was over at Ryuuji's house.

Even after four long hard years of trying to reform himself, she still didn't trust him to be much better than a common street thug who can put up a good front. Even after earning his provisional license and almost dying on three separate occasions saving people she still refused to acknowledge him. Then again Hisashi couldn't blame her for thinking that, not after the great big scar he had left her when he had gone berserk a few months after first moving it with them.

"Oh Hisashi that bakery is making me hungry again," Saya said with a frown, as the two walked past one of the local bakeries as the smells of deliciously fresh baked goods wafted in air, even Hisashi had to admit that despite eating a massive breakfast less than an hour ago. The smells of warm loaves, sweet cookies, and all the other tasty treats could make any stomach force itself to make room for dessert.

"It's just across the street from the clinic, maybe we stop afte-" Hisashi suddenly went silent as he continued to walk down the street. He began to feel a familiar chill run down his spine, someone was watching him now; following him. For what reason he didn't know, but he knew from the way the feeling spread throughout his body it felt like blood lust; threating. Was it a villain he had helped bring in wanting revenge? A stalker? No matter what Hisashi knew that Saya could be in an equal amount of danger and he would be damned, if he let anything happened to her.

"Hisashi what's wrong?" Saya asked seeing that Hisashi's face went blank and silent, despite the fact that they were still walking. Hisashi quickly made up a lie on the fly.

"Oh! Hehehe...I think we do have to speed this up today Mrs. Doumeki, I think I just remembered that I still have some of my summer homework to finish up." He answered her with a nervous laugh, he didn't want to scare Saya, nor did he want to give his watcher any indication that anything was out of the ordinary.

"Oh dear, you should know better than to neglect your studies!" The kind woman chided lightly with a slightly disappointed tone of voice.

"I know, I know! But at least I remembered to get back it, plus it's easy stuff! I can take care of it when I get back home after dropping you off back at your house." Hisashi retorted before changing the topic. "Anyway how about I get you something from the bakery for after you're done with the clinic visit?"

"Hisashi are you trying to bribe me?" Saya questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It is working?" He said with an attempt of a charming smile.

"...I want mochi or something with chocolate."

* * *

Once Saya was safely inside of the clinic, Hisashi informed her that he could go to the bakery now so they wouldn't have to wait long. As Hisashi made his way to the exit, he opened it before; holding it to allow a large middle-aged man with a suitcase to enter with a casual thanks. Once he exited and stood there for a few moments, when he began to feel that strange sensation again. Whoever was following him before was on to him again.

 _'Time to take care of this.'_

Hisashi began walking in the opposite direction of the bakery, wanting to go somewhere isolated; making sure that civilians and private property wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. He took random turns here and there; trying to spot the person with his peripheral vision with every turn. After a few more tried he finally spotted his stalker and made one last turn into an alleyway to confront them. Hisashi was half-way in when he suddenly heard a familiar voice call out to him. A voice that made him freeze in an instant.

"You know little brother there are far more subtle ways of trying to find someone who is pursuing you."

Hisashi turned to see the source of the voice. To a stranger looking at the two men at a distance, one could think the two were twins. However upon closer inspection however one could see that the elder was slimmer, slightly taller with small burn scars that traced the edges of his neck that was covered by his black and red T-shirt.

"Hotori?" Hisashi called out to the man.

"In the flesh baby brother," Hotori said with a dark grin on his face; his arms opening up as if he was waiting for a hug. Hisashi however didn't move as he knew the situation was so much worse than he previously thought. If his brother was here, then his father wouldn't be far behind.

"Come now, don't worry. Father isn't here and as a matter of fact. I have have news about him, that I know you'll want to hear." Hotori answered seeing the look on his brother's face.

Hisashi instantly breathed a little easier, his father wasn't here, but he also knew that Hotori could be just as big as a threat...if not more.

"Come, I just want a nice little chat between us brothers." Hotori continued to speak with a flat calming voice that unnerved Hisashi to the bone. "There's a nice park nearby that clinic that you walked out of that seemed like the perfect place for the two of us to catch up...and just to make sure you understand the situation little brother. You don't get to say _**No**_." The man then turned on his heel and motion Hisashi to follow him.

Hisashi hesitated, but knew it wasn't wise to keep his brother waiting, especially since Hotori was the type to calculate his plans to the letter. He must have known about Saya; that's why he mentioned the clinic. Hotori must have been studying him for a while now. It wouldn't surprise Hisashi to discover that Hotori only now just let his presence be known intentionally, after studying him and knowing what it would take get him to follow without refusal.

* * *

The silent and awkward walk ended when the two sat on a small stone bench, it was still an early Monday morning so area was pretty empty with the exception of a some runners or the randomly patrolling Pro-Hero here and there. Hotori made himself comfortable as he pulled out a large sliver lighter from his pocket, playing with it in his hands for a moment as though, he was trying to find the right words to say to his young brother.

"Father's dead." He spoke up suddenly while still playing with the shiny silver lighter with a bored expression on his face.

Hisashi did everything he could to suppress the grasp of surprise at that news. On one hand this was...good news, his father Suzaku was a monster, who had made life for the family such a hellish experience. On the other hand, Hisashi could remember some of the good times as few and short that they were, but this left a very important question.

"I killed him," Hotori answered as if he read his younger brother's mind, "call it revenge for killing mother a few years back. Only I refused to give him a proper burial, no that motherfucker got his ashes dumped in the trash were he belongs."

Hotori stopped playing with the lighter, instead flicking it to light it. He continued speaking as he looked at the fire.

"Which brings me to the reason why I am here. I have taken father's place among the _**Four Cardinal Kings**_. And as of two weeks ago, I am now the _**Phoenix King of the South**_." Hotori's gaze now turned to his brother, his golden eyes him staring down; wide and unblinking.

"So you decided to join the family business with the rest of those damned yakuza?" Hisashi asked bitterly gritting his teeth as he was reminded of his shameful family legacy.

"Indeed I have, but Hisashi...I need your help. I need you to take our grandfather's place as the _**Dragon King of the East**_."

Hisashi nearly bolted out of his seat to fight his brother right then and there, insulted by the request.

"You do realize, I'm a third year Hero course student right?" Hisashi asked forcefully. "I could never join a bunch of yakuza villains!"

Hotori rolled his eyes, with a expression of a amusement growing on his face.

"Ah yes, your foolish dreams to play hero? You've done a great job keeping your legacy hidden Hisashi, but here is what you don't understand! I have a plan, a plan to destroy the world and reform it! I have connections in the government Hisashi! Does the name Representative Takumi Saito sound familiar? Let's just say I got him by the balls, and I found someone else...I found our Emperor. He's real Hisashi, _**The Emperor of Darkness**_ is real."

"He's a myth," Hisashi retorted, starting to get angry with his brother's attitude.

"He is just as real as you and I. If we could take power from all four families of the Kings, we would have enough power in the underworld to rival even him. But I need you Hisashi, think about it. We could even be a family again, a proper one, live as brothers like we once did." Hotori requested though he tried to sound like he was pleading.

"Those days are long gone," Hisashi said painfully shaking his head. "I found my own home, I found my own way...And I found my own fam-"

"Ah yes, that damned cop." Hotori interrupted with a laugh. "Oh my sweet little brother. If only you listened to our families' wisdom on law enforcement, you know that man isn't your real family as much as your silly little fantasies try to make it so. Your family, _**your real family**_ is the one right in front of you. Together we could do so much more! More than what a mere hero could do! We can make a better world! One where we could prevent others from having childhoods like ours! The system how it is now, is corrupted, and I know of a way to make it better, join me Hisashi, my dear little brother." Hotori proclaimed as he lit the lighter again.

Hisashi looked at his brother coldly.

"Never, I'm going to be a hero. I refuse to break the confidence that has been given to me. I'll stop you and if society really is as corrupt as you say, then I'll work from the inside to change it. I don't care about blood ties, I care about those who have been good to me. Something you haven't been to me in a long time brother. I'll stop you, the remaining Kings and this damned so-called Emperor."

Hotori sighed, but kept his wicked grin.

"Are you sure that's how you want to answer Hisashi?" Hotori asked with an air of finality.

"Yes." Draco Knight answered standing up, while staring down at his brother.

"Very well," The Phoenix King retorted refusing to look at the boy who he once saw as his young brother and now saw as his mortal enemy. "Then let the consequences of your choice now fall upon on your head. This is your punishment for refusing your call, this is the curse of our blood."

The Phoenix King breathed in the flames from the lighter consuming them, while Draco Knight jumped across from him, fists raised ready for a fight. As Hisashi was about to move in for a first strike.

 _ **Boom**_

A large explosion shook the ground, making people nearby scream with terror, Hisashi turned to find that the clinic had been blown up to his horror.

"Saya!" He screamed.

"She could still be alive...if you move fast enough little brother," The Phoenix King said mockingly remaining seated on the bench. "I made sure that my companion would place the bomb away from the check-up rooms. Still you might want to hurry up my dear hero, or do you want to fight me and waste time? The choice is yours."

Hisashi looked at his brother with such malice, before finally turning away and running toward the blazing clinic.

"We'll meet again soon, I know it my dear brother, the Kasei name will never stop haunting you. The Dragon and The Phoenix will clash again and will continue to clash until one of us takes their rightful place."

* * *

Hisashi sat in the waiting room of the hospital, covered in soot and burns. Trembling with a mixture of shock, horror, guilt, and finally filled with wrath. He had managed to save several people that had been trapped inside, including Saya, but he failed to save several others from the blaze.

It was his fault, Hotori had the clinic blown up because of him. Why? Why did Hotori have to return now? What could this mean for him? He knew Pros who had family ties to villains past could be viewed with suspicion, but now his very own brother was the head of a whole gang of villains! He just had a fucking clinic blow up right in front of him! And he did nothing!

Hotori had the clinic blown up, because he knew Saya was inside, Saya Doumeki wife of the man who had been helping him ever since his escape from his old family life. It was a clear message to Hisashi about his choice, no one else was safe. His thoughts began to turn to his friends, his cousins, and his girlfriend Inko. Where they all in danger too?

"Hisashi!"

The young man flinched at the familiar voice, as he looked for the source of the voice, only to see the panicked stricken police officer coming to him. Hisashi couldn't help it when he began tearing up in shame.

"Kai, I'm sorry!" Hisashi exclaimed, before he realized that Kai had wrapped his arms around the teen.

"I'm glad your safe as well." The man said still shaking in fear.

"Sa-saya."

"I know my boy. I'm worried about her too, but we need to remain calm, I'm sure the doctors can handle it."

"What about?"

"Hisashi...I don't blame you. You did what you could and that's all I can ask for."

"The explosion..."

"I've already gotten a report from my friend Kiriyuuin. It looks like the culprits were aiming to steal some of the frozen eggs that had been in storage there for surrogate mothers."

"Wh-what?"

"Most likely they are going to be used for experiments...or possibly much worse, but the police are still investigating...Hisashi do you have any information that could be helpful, anything that you saw at the scene anything at all?"

Hisashi thought for a moment, still emotional and rattled from earlier, his thoughts turned to what his brother had told him. They had been targeted because of him, Saya was in the hospital because of him. His brother had done all of this right in front of him without so much as a fight. He was scared, scared how being blamed for something he had no control over.

"No-no...I didn't...I should have been more observant...I'm sor-"

"It's okay Hisashi, it's okay. I trust you enough to know that you did your best." Kai reassured the young crying teen in his arms; rubbing his back.

Hisashi's heart was instantly stabbed with guilt at those words, Hisashi was about to change his mind and tell him the truth when a voice called out to them.

"Kai Doumeki?" The two turned to see a young doctor standby the doorway of the waiting room; a grim expression of his face. Kai let Hisashi go and went up to the doctor for privacy. He couldn't hear them from where he stood, but Hisashi could see the color drain from Kai's face, before Hisashi was forced to be escorted by a nurse to get himself cleaned up before he would be permitted to see Saya.

Hisashi would later learn that Saya had miscarried when she was slammed against the wall during the explosion. The trauma had caused irreversible damage to her that would prevent her from ever having a child. The guilt and anger from that day would continue to haunt Hisashi everyday until his dying day.

* * *

 _ **Six years later**_

Hisashi knocked on the front door of the Doumeki residence, it had been roughly a week since he had proposed to Inko and only two days since he had been released from the hospital. He was here with another challenging request to propose to those he held so dear.

"Coming!" He heard that warm familiar voice say behind the door. "Hisashi I'm so happy to see you!" Saya Doumeki exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hi Saya can I come in please?" Hisashi asked meekly with a weak and nervous smile on his face.

"Of course! Kai told me the good news! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you dear," Saya answered, giving the young man the biggest hug she could muster, before practically pushing him inside. Hisashi laughed nervously as he made his way into the living room; spotting Kai who was busy fixing up dinner in the kitchen while wearing a familiar hot pink apron.

"Hello Kai." Hisashi called out to the man with a small wave, who turned upon being addressed had a warm smile grow on his face.

"Hisashi my boy! I'm glad to see you out and about, you stopping by for a bite?"

"No, I actually don't have that much time, I have to get back to my agency soon, but I...came here to ask you guys something." Hisashi said looking down at the ground a bit nervously. "Something very important."

Saya and Kai looked at each other with some concern on their faces. Kai put aside the food he had been working on, while Saya had Hisashi seated in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Saya asked concerned; "are you getting cold feet? It's perfectly normal if you are Hisashi. A wedding is a big life chancing event."

"Now now Saya, let the boy talk. Take your time Hisashi," Kai interjected as he seated himself with Saya in the couch across from Hisashi.

"No Saya, I'm not getting cold feet. I honestly can't wait for the wedding." Hisashi answered scratching the back of his head with a bigger smile. "Nothing will make me happier than finally getting marry to the woman of my dreams."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Ummm...well after talking it out with her parents and some of my friends who tend to be very busy, including you guys. We have decided to have two ceremonies, one more western and the other more traditional."

"Oooh how fancy."

"I'm guessing you wanted the western wedding as an excuse to wear that fancy armor you bought?" Kai said with a raised eyebrow. "And her parents wanted the more traditional wedding."

Hisashi had basically deflated as Kai was right on target, making Saya laugh.

"Well it's also that I can have all my friends and family still come to my wedding, if they can't attend one, they have another chance to attend the second."

"How nice of you and Inko to do that for everyone! I think Kai and I could at least attend one of them, right honey?" Saya said to her husband.

"I'll need to check my schedule, I was actually afraid of missing this important day, but at least we have two dates to consider. Makes it much easier knowing that we still won't miss your special day."

"Well that's the thing. I was hoping that you would specifically attend the traditional wedding, instead of the western one..." Hisashi said his nerves now starting to get to him.

Kai and Saya looked at each other in surprise at the request.

"I mean sure, but is there a reason why you want to attend that one?" Saya asked now puzzled by the request. While Kai kept silent looking at the boy with a strange look in his eyes.

"There is a reason," Hisashi managed to say without grasping out, but nerves could clearly be heard in his voice. "You know that...in traditional weddings the parents of both the bride and groom are present to give their children up as a sign of their blessing as part of the ceremony."

In an instant Kai sat up straight as those words, while tears were building up in Saya's eyes as both realized were Hisashi was going with this.

"When I think of parents...I can't really think of anyone else, my parents are gone and Ryuuji's wife would never really accepted me into her family." Hisashi said with tears welling up in his own eyes."You two have been so kind to me throughout the years, despite everything you've been there for me, and supported me. I guess what I'm trying to say...is...will you please attend my wedding as my parents?" Hisashi finally managed to say with tears running down his face. "I know I'm not much a son, and if it's too much for you to do, you're more than welcomed to decli-"

The two older adults didn't even give Hisashi a chance to let the young man finish, as the two simply embraced the young man they had known for so long, both of them crying as they were completely floored by the request.

"We would be honored Hisashi...if you'll have us...son." Saya tearfully as she held the crying young man in her arms. Kai however couldn't even get a word in as the man simply could not hold in his emotions. He thought he had long lost the chance to ever be a father and yet here he was with a son, just under his nose all this time.

Kai had even considered adopting Hisashi once upon a time, but Ryuuji had refused to even consider the option whenever he had brought up the subject to him. Yet it seemed like Hisashi had the same idea in the end. It ultimately didn't matter in the end as Kai and Saya were both happy to make up for lost time with the son they thought they would never have.

* * *

 **Author's commentary.**

I'm pretty sure this answers a fair amount of questions and raises a few more.

This will answer some questions for sure.

 _ **Suzaku Kasei x Keiko Kasei (nee Tatsumiya) = Hotori Kasei & Hisashi Kasei  
**_

 _ **Hisashi Midoriya (ne Kasei) x Inko Midoriya = Izuku Midoriya**_

 _ **Hotori Kasei x ? = Ryu (Saito) Kasei**_

Why am I spoiling this here? Simple because only a handful of people actually read Draco Knight and the Fafnir Knight together and I did promise that readers who read both would get rewarded with information that would be revealed later in the main story.

I'll also reveal this info too.

Ryu knows the complete truth, (Kai does not) and Ryu's real quirk is called _**Phoenix** _not _**Fire-Eater.**_ And yes I did get permission from Dewyn to use a modified version of the quirk he created for use in my story.

What you do with this information is up to you, but you do have access that no one else has for now so have fun with that as you continue reading the main story.


	4. Two Paths

Hey guys! LordXG3 here! And after a longtime of thinking, I decided to release **Chapter IV** of Draco Knight early in perpetration for the return of the Fafnir Knight, which while it has taken quite a while to finish the latest chapters.

I'm very glad that I ultimately decided to rework it so many times (along with the times that life just wouldn't give me a break) until I was satisfied with the most recent versions of what was originally supposed to be one large chapter split into two separate chapters.

It is still going to be just a little bit longer until the next two chapters come out. But in the meanwhile, aside from Draco Knight. I'm currently working on two side projects. One is an overhaul of the main story, which basically translates to me; working to improve every single Chapter of the Fafnir Knight to get rid of a wide range of errors that go from simple to just down right embarrassing. As just as making some very tiny retcons that should make things a tiny bit easier to read.

In addition some of those chapters will have some scenes completely redone to build up on the lessons and constructive criticism I have received to improve on writing action/fight scenes. I'm especially proud of the new version of Chapter X: The Exam which redid the scene with Ochako fighting the robots. (Which should be live now!...Yes now!)

The second Project is a reboot of the underrated fanfic Guilt by Isaac, which I have gotten permission to edit and re-upload on my fanfic pages into Guilt V2 which with my current plans will include at least two or three brand new chapters. Reworked scenes and have more Class 1-A involvement and more Izuocha fluff (call it a treat to both myself and a way to make up for my missing out on the last two years of Izuocha weeks) Also Bakugou/Consequences is officially my all time favorite ship now.

* * *

Any OC's unless specified is owned by me, but could care less about them and allow anyone to use them in their own fan fics if they so wish. AKA (OC's be damned)

My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi,and Shueisha. Published and licensed by Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation. Please support the official release of this amazing series.

* * *

 ** _My Hero Academia Untold: Draco Knight_**

 ** _Chapter IV: Two Paths_**

* * *

"Welcome to your new home away from home Draco Knight!" Said a large man with wild orange-gray hair, piercing blue eyes and bright smile as he held out a hand in agreeing as Hisashi made his way inside their small but cozy base of operations.

"Nice to meet you out your costume Matsumoto," Hisashi answered taking the large man's hand firmly. The large man laughed before lightly chiding his junior.

"Hahaha, I'm afraid I don't know a Matsumoto today," The man responded with a wink. "My name is Atlas remember?"

"Ah yes, forgive me Atlas...it's been awhile since I've been involved in a mission like this..." Draco Knight answered after shaking his head to awake himself up.

"It's fine my young friend! I'm personally not too privy to the rules, but in or out of costume; we're still active til the job's done." Atlas retorted giving the short man a friendly pat on the back, all while guiding him to his living quarters. "We've got both coffee or tea ready for you, because I know those initial briefing meetings could be a right pain in ass with how boring they could eh?"

"Truer words have never been spoken Atlas," Draco Knight admitted with a dry laugh as he opened the door to his rather tiny and spartan bedroom with only a futon rolled out against the wall, and a small nightstand in the opposite corner.

"Sorry about the size, they gave the two largest room to me and someone else who hasn't arrived yet." Altus said as the giant placed his hands together apologetically.

"Well...good thing I'm big where it counts," Draco Knight said with a knowing smirk as placed his bag down next to the futon. Altus froze for a moment, before bellowing out a great big hearty laugh that forced him to lean against the wall outside of man's room.

"HAHAHA! OHOHO! Oh gods be good! Confidence! I respect that with a top ranked Pro like you! Come on then!" Atlus said recovering from his laughter and wiping a tear from his eye. "I'll introduce you to the remainder of the team in the building next door, and get you some breakfast, after which I'll give ya a small tour of the base."

"Yeah that sounds good," Draco Knight answered as he opened his bag; "just give a one quick second." After a moment or two of fiddling with his bag. The young man produced a small square framed that had been careful wrapped in a soft cloth, he unraveled it and placed on his nightstand.

"Ah, beautiful little family you got there my young friend." Altus commented upon see the photo in the frame.

It was simple family portrait; Hisashi, Inko and Izuku when he was six years old.

"Thanks...I normally wear a locket under my costume that my...mom gave me...so I could keep a tiny photo of them when I'm on duty, but for big ops like this..."

"They don't allow that, I know had to take off my wedding band to meet with regulations." Atlus interjected placing a large hand on Draco Knight's shoulder. "Well the sooner we get this done the once we can get back home wearing our mementos."

"Yeah...I can't wait for this to be done...I've gotten some unfinished business to finish up when I get back."

* * *

Down the streets in the dead of night in Musutafu, a police car sped with its sirens blaring, inside the vehicle was two men, an off-duty police officer in plain clothes and a Pro-hero who seemed to be on the verge of a full on panic attack.

"It's my fault!"

"Hisashi calm down."

"I knew something like this was going to happen!"

"Hisashi she's fine!"

"I shouldn't have never left her alone!"

"You heard Saya, she going to be just fine Hisashi! Just calm down, we'll be at the hospital soon." Kai reassured his surrogate son as the drove him down to the hospital, while Hisashi eased back into his seat seemingly frozen with wide eyes, shaking uncontrollably with a mixture of both fear and excitement. They had been gone on a small road trip for a general meeting of Police and Pro-Hero relations, not they were on their way to Musutafu General Hospital.

The cause?

His wife Inko was currently in the hospital after going into labor two weeks earlier than the expected due date yesterday and due to the meeting's rather strict policy about cellphones at the conference, neither man had received any clue of what happened until a few hours ago.

It was by sheer luck that his mother in all but name and blood, Saya Doumeki has been with Inko since she had gone on maternity leave from his agency. The kind woman had gone out of her way to use all of her vacation time just to keep an eye on Inko, from helping around the house and keep her company since her best friend Mitsuki Takeyama or Mitsuki Bakugou as she goes by these days had herself given birth to her son Katsuki only a few short months ago and was apparently quite a handful.

"I know you're worried, Hisashi." Kai continued to speak to his son in all but name and blood. "Hell, you remember how I was with Saya...and I think you may have picked up my bad habits of that time."

To say that Hisashi had been very paranoid about Inko's pregnancy was an understatement as it had gotten to the point it actually began affecting his career, dropping five spots in the rankings dropping from rank twenty-six to moment Inko had told him the good news, Hisashi never wanted to leave her side; which at first Inko was completely fine with all of the extra care and love she was getting from her beloved husband. Until he got controlling tried to stop her from leaving their home multiple times. It had gotten to the point that Hisashi needed a whole intervention with not just from Inko, Kai and Saya, but the whole Drake's Den agency had gotten involved.

"I'm scared...Dad...I am so goddamn scared." Hisashi managed to breathe out as he ran his hands through is thick black hair.

"It's okay to be scared Hisashi, but you can't let the fear control you." Kai answered firmly. "I know those fears all to well."

Hisashi bit his lip; thoughts swirled in the very depths of his soul. Thoughts that returned to that day that continued to haunt him with guilt. The day that stole the future of his surrogate parents. The day his brother had shown that he wouldn't hesitate to demonstrate his power over him. He feared that what had happened to Saya would happen to Inko, that something would go horribly wrong. That karma was going to pay him back for his cowardice, for letting Saya miscarry and for lying to Kai about the truth.

What right did he have to be a father? He had basically been an accomplice to Hotori who made it clear that he kept an eye on him. How could he have a child, knowing that this child could possibly be haunted by his own past? How could he selfishly placed that burden on an innocent child? But perhaps his greatest fear?

"Will...I be a good father?" Hisashi suddenly spoke up as he tried hard to steady his own breathing, griping at the dashboard of the car terrified of the answer. His greatest fear, was being like his own biological father, a monster who trained his children to become villains from a young age. Who had beaten his mother senseless when she tried to intervene.

Kai, slowed down the car just enough to where he could turn his head to look at his surrogate son with a questioning gaze. "Of course you'll be a good father."

"But...what if I end up being like my..."

Kai looked back at the road, before placing his left hand on Hisashi's shoulder.

"You're my son. Not by blood, not by name, but goddamn it boy. You are my son and I'm telling you. You will be a good father. You are not that sad angry little boy from that rainy night all years ago, you've become a handsome young man who overcame a bad hand that life had dealt you. You've beaten the odd stacked against you, and came out to be so strong and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Hisashi sniffed as he felt his eyes burn from the tears that began welling up. The guilt in his heart only getting heavier.

"Dad...I..."

"Save those tears for a little while longer, you're going to need them soon..." Kai interrupted as he made a final turn into the hospital parking a lot. "Get out, while I find a parking spot." Kai ordered him as he shut off the siren and car lights. Hisashi nodded as he opened the door.

"Dad...I.."

"GO! We'll talk again soon, go see your wife, she needs you now!"

Without another word Hisashi, closed door and began run toward the hospital entrance. Once Hisashi had been signed in and lead by a nurse to his wife's room. Along the way waiting for him at the waiting lobby of the floor that Inko was in, was Saya who promptly stood up upon seeing her surrogate son arrive.

"Mom! How's In-"

Saya however simply placed a finger to her mouth to keep Hisashi from being too loud, before joining him and the nurse for the remainder of the way.

"They're waiting for you." Was all Saya would say with a soft serene smile on her face, stopping Hisashi from speaking. After a few minutes of walking, the nurse stop them right at the entrance of Inko's room.

"Just one moment to make sure that your wife isn't being check on by the doctor." The nurse said in a calming voice, before entering the room ahead of them. Leaving the two alone for the moment, which only made Hisashi more nervous, until Saya held his hand and rubbed his back.

"She's strong Hisashi." Was all she said to him as the nurse returned with a smile on his face.

"They're ready to see you Mr. Midoriya." He said as he opened the door for them leading to dimly lit room. Hisashi entered slowly only to be met with a sight that made him pause with a mixture of almost every single emotion possible. There on the bed was his beautiful wife Inko, holding on to a small bundle in her arms, looking at him with a perhaps the most serene smile on her face.

"Go on daddy, go see him," Saya whispered while giving Hisashi a tiniest push forward. It was only a few short steps, but with his shaky legs it felt more like a mile in his heaviest costume. As Hisashi got ever closer, he began leaning in toward Inko.

"I'm...sorry Inko...for being too late to be there for you." Hisashi promptly apologized as he held his wife's hand bowing his head for forgiveness. Inko however shook her head.

"Our son arrived early to see us sooner, I can't fault you for being late." Inko answered with a chuckle as she turned the bundle to face him. Hisashi simply stared at the chubby face of his newborn son who seemed calm with a those bright green eyes looking up at him with curiosity. Hisashi seemed unsure of what to do, until Inko gently raised him up.

"Say hi to your daddy Izuku." She spoke softly as he handed him into her husband's arms. Hisashi didn't want to move, scared of dropping this precious cargo in his arms, throat unable to make a sound as he simply stared at his son. Izuku however seemed more than happy enough to learn about his father instead, taking his tiny chubby arm out to reach for him with what appeared to be a smile on his face.

Hisashi held out his hand, as his son grasped his index finger with those tiny hands of his. This was real, his son was really here, alive and well.

Hisashi didn't know when the tears began running down his face again, all he knew was his eyes burned again as his vision blurred as stood there feeling his son's hand for the first time. It was a lot for the poor man to process, he had imagined this moment time and time again, but to be there now with the family he had made, was his breaking point.

All Hisashi could do was carefully wrap his arms around both the bundle and his wife, before repeating the only words he could think of in that moment, weeping openly as he did.

"Thank you..thank you...thank you."

* * *

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

The Doctor sat there waiting waiting for his guest to arrived, while monitoring the status of perhaps his greatest research project to date. The foundation was his Master's Magnum Opus; the search for his successor: The Crowning Project.

"Status for all of the current subjects green." The Doctor said to himself as he looked around his laboratory was that filled with twelve long glass tubes that each contained the small bodies of two-year old children suspended in fluid each with an oxygen mask. Tubes that almost glowed with a sickly green color provided most of the light of the dim laboratory. The lab was one of many that dotted throughout Japan hiding in plain sight thanks for the foresight that his master had during the height of his power.

This lab however housed the start-up for The Crowning Project as these children were the fourth generation of babies bred in house thanks to one of the master's servants; The Phoenix King of the South who had provided both sets of generic material as well as providing a series of women under his command to use as surrogates to carry the children to term.

Out of the nearly one-hundred women who's eggs were stolen by the Phoenix King all those years ago, only four woman had eggs that seemed to contained the right genetic sequence he had been searching for his experiments that was resulted into the optimal mixing with the Phoenix King's genetics to get the most out all the quirks in the generic bloodline.

As the Doctor read through the status reports checking for any irregularities with the children's development, a dark black-purple hole appeared to his intimidate left. The Doctor chuckled as his guest appeared alongside is greatest creation thus far; Kurogiri the foundational Noumu. The Doctor rose up from his seat to greet the man in the armored black-and-red costume that featured crimson feathered-trimmed mantle lined with a golden edge that rested on his shoulders. His face covered in a helm that looked like a fierce bird of prey with its top metallic head feathers arranged to look like a king's crown.

"Lord Kasei," The Doctor said with a slightly bow.

"My good Doctor." The Phoenix King returned with a bow in equal depth. It was a mere formality between the two men, as even Yakuza boss knew that despite for he does for the Master compared to the other Cardinal Kings it was The Doctor was closest person All For One had to right-hand man among his circle and therefore ranked higher on the ladder.

Still The Doctor played his part and paid his respects accordingly to the Master of the South.

"Come to check on your children Lord?"

"Of course like any good father would do." The Phoenix King said with a dark chuckle from behind his helm, as The Doctor guided him toward each of the tubes.

"I just learned that my younger brother just had his first child a little over a week ago. A son." Said The Phoenix King as his golden eyes scanned each of his sons and daughters that floated in their tubes. The twelve tubes were divided into four groups of three; divided by who had been their biological genetic mother. So they their looks varied heavily when it came to the half-siblings and full-blooded siblings.

"Congratulations my Lord, I'm sure that his cousins will be delighted to meet him in the future." The Doctor remarked with a dark chuckle.

"Unfortunately the woman he bedded to produce his heir is completely worthless in terms of quirk." The man scoffed in dismissive tone; "telekinesis...what a joke. Love...nothing but a lie that the weak willed use to convince themselves to bed useless people; strength is only truth in this world. The results speak for themselves." He added as he continued his survey.

"It took three separate tries throughout these years to weed out the weak ones; making tweaks to their generic code with every experimental batch to get the best out these children here, my Lord." The Doctor commented as they circled around the room to the opposite wall where the next six children rested.

The Phoenix King chuckled again, "good, they need to be strong to survive what the Master has planned for them. If it meant culling the rejects then so be it."

"Of course the failed batches of the last three generations of possible heirs still proved useful my Lord." The Doctor explained as he motioned to Kurogiri who had remained where he was like a silent sentinel. "The material they provided to begin creating my masterworks: The Noumu."

"Ah, and here I thought he was just a foreigner." The Phoenix King commented on the quiet smoky man.

"No, he's a creation of using the body of a dead student from UA from a couple years back as the foundation for his body, combine that with various quirks and introducing some outside generic material to allow for quirks to settle in and voila."

"Using the dead huh?"

"Indeed my lord, and if you so wished my lord, should anything befall you in the future, I could even preserve you and make you even more powerful than before."

"We'll see what the future holds my dear Doctor, this these Noumu if they're anything like your Kurogiri, they could be powerful servants fit for a Ki- No an Emperor." The Phoenix realized with excitement. "I can only wonder which of you will rise to become that Emperor that lords over them all." He added as he continued to look at his progeny with wild grin hidden under his helm.

His eyes continued to scan until he came across one that made him stop. The second child of fourth woman, in the center tube caught his eyes. Of all twelve children here this boy was actually wake; his golden eyes staring right at him from the tube wide and unblinking. The Phoenix King almost feel the initial intent behind those golden eyes. It only served that he stood out further than all of the rest since he looked almost just like him, save for the shape of his eyes; his biological mother's eyes no doubt only with his eye color instead.

He turned to see his siblings, that floated next him on both his left and right-hand sides; one boy and one girl both with what seemed to be either dirty or ash blond hair.

"Still my Lord, breeding heirs like this from scratch is a slow tedious process." The Doctor continued speaking as he observed the Phoenix King from behind.

"That's why the second phase of the Crowning Project is about to begin my dear Doctor." The Phoenix answered as he removed his helm with his left hand; revealing his messy jet-black hair and golden eyes. While he placed his right hand on the tube that contained the son that stared back at him. He knew they would be strong enough to survive whatever the Master would have thrown at them otherwise they wouldn't be worth the effort.

"Yes I believe Devilbolt will be leading the charge once his own son is born in a few months. A simple plan once I give him the traits to look for." The Doctor retorted with some regret in his voice. "Shame I couldn't convince him to give up the boy to our cause. It would been easy to forge a death certificate for the child to explain way his disappearance."

"Kaminari has the same weakness as my moronic brother; letting women control them." Hotori interjected as he looked away from his son, keeping his helm under his arm. His golden eyes completely dull and emotionless. "I got whores to keep me satisfied when ever I want."

The Doctor had to stop himself from making a joke about getting tested, but knowing The Phoenix King had a reputation for dealing out a very painful death to those who earned his wrath. He kept silent, for even with his Master's protection in the underworld it would mean nothing if the man simply lost control right then and there.

"And speaking of covering deaths, Doctor. I actually have another reason for being here. I need a favor."

"Oh?" The Doctor exclaimed as he sat back in his chair at the desk in the center. "What kind of favor?"

"Representative Saito's bastard a stillborn boy, I'm hoping to try to keep the brat's death private and use it to forge my heir's identity. The reward when one of the twelve earns his place, and kills the rest."

"Ah...I see once they reach their teens, it would be harder to tell what age they really is as when they re-enter society. What about gender, should a girl take the role?" The Doctor asked knowing that three of twelve children were female.

"Call it trans for all the fucks I give my good Doctor." Hotori answered rolling his eyes taking the a page from the lessons he had learned from his father.

"And what about the Representative himself? Surely he must have some objections to some of this?" The Doctor continued to question as he grabbed his notepad to take some notes.

Hotori actually laughed quite hard at this question. "The amount of dirt I have on Saito would not only ruin his career, but ruin his life completely and then some. Another reason to have whores on your payroll when it comes to idiots who can't seem to keep their mouths shut and just fuck."

"Mind you he's not the only politician I got in my pocket. I've got quite a number of government officials, cops, and even a number of Pro's who work for me now. It's also how I got a new placed lined up for store them when they're old enough to start using their quirks." Hotori motioned with his hands to the children around them. "Sort out the six strongest from these twelve and they will compete for the right to earn a name and a place at Saito's household at the new facility a year or two from now."

"Clever, have the good Representative come to my hospital in Jaku and I'll be sure to sort it out for you...Oh and the name for this child?" The Doctor asked as he looked at up at The Phoenix King who had turned to look at the black-haired son once again.

The man simply stood there for a moment looking at his spawn before answering with one simple word to serve as a name.

"Ryu."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This should answer a fuck ton of questions that the main story has yet to address. This was a very emotional chapter for me to write, while I currently have no children. (I wouldn't mind having a kid or two with Mrs. right someday) I have done both theater and some minor voice acting and I some times have to actually act out some of the more emotional scenes before I write to get into the mind of a character.

I had to stop myself a couple of times when writing this one, because Hisashi and Hotori are so damn different as brothers.

With Hisashi I had to play into my normal every days bouts of my senses of self-worth, anxieties, self-doubts, reliving moronic shit that I just when I was younger that I somehow remember in the middle of the night and just lay there cringing hard and tried to multiply those feelings to the point that I made myself cry pretty damn hard...(For no real reason in hindsight)

With Hotori I had to play into my days of when I used be a massive asshole when I was in middle school when I thought I could do no wrong and never accepted blame for stuff that was clearly my fault. Back I was a complete edgelord of the highest variety, a time when I was just constantly angry (there were reasons, but I cannot and will not justify them) had an ego to rival Bakugou's. (There is a reason I cannot stand the character to this day) And unfortunately this did cause me to snap at some of my friends and family when I was trying to get into Hotori's mindset so I kind had to actually tone it down.

(If you think that even half the shit Hotori said was offensive, you should have seen the first draft...)

Anyway the next two chapters of the Draco Knight should be very exciting as Chapter V will be covering some of Hisashi's time at UA and Chapter VI which marks the half-away point of this story, is a chapter you won't want to miss as we will delve into the night that, the main story has been hyping up. The Nursery Incident.

Chapter V should be releasing sometime before the end of Arc III. Hope you look forward of more to come soon.

* * *

I do however have one last and very important announcement to make (and this message will be repeated on the Fafnir Knight's latest chapters when it releases)

Due to the COVID-19 better known as The Coronavirus: The pharmacy I work for as sought out volunteers to join makeshift team of Pharmacists and Technicians to operate an emergency night-shift of our pharmacy to keep it running late into the night so that we can keep providing for our patients around the clock.

Since many of my fellow employees have family obligations that I do not, so I have decided to sign up for the night-shift that is expected to last between 3-8 weeks.

I'm not sure what kind of impact this will have on my upload schedule (I am actually quite the night owl so I might actually get more work done ironically) but the key thing here is that my current upload schedule is completely up in the air until otherwise noted. But I'm just doing what I can to help with the situation for both the patients and ease the workload for everyone else.

That is it for now my dear readers stay safe.


End file.
